Celestial Fox
by Zeref the Dark Mage
Summary: After the battle between Naruto and Orochimaru, Orochimaru decides to get rid of Naruto and kill two birds with one stone. The next thing he knows, Naruto Uzumaki finds himself stuck in another world.
1. A Whole new World

Naruto groaned as the kyuubi's chakra cloak receded from around his body. He collapsed onto his hands and knees from the strain of using the bijuu's chakra. Pain was radiating from the exposed, skinless parts of him, caused by the corrosive effects of the demon cloak. Naruto panicked as he felt Orochimaru's chakra signature move closer to him. A sharp pain shot through his leg. His shifted his gaze from the ground in front of him to behind him to see a brightly colored snake slithering away.

"Oh shit," He croaked. Naruto instantly felt the effects of whatever poison the reptile injected into him. A sudden wave of lethargey hit him before his arms and legs gave out. He struggled to move his limp limbs in an atttempt to pull himself up. Dark chuckling filled Naruto will paralyzing dread. Orochimaru was now in front of him.

The sannin grinned at Naruto's feeble attempts of movement. "It's no use Naruto-kun, you won't be moving anytime soon. I'll be taking care of you, once and for all." Naruto looked at him in fear. "Don't worry, in long run, it wouldn't be beneficial to kill you, so you're in luck. But I will be getting rid of you." Naruto closed his eyes and prayed his team would get to him in time.

...

Yamato took note of the lack of fighting from the safe distance he, Sakura, and Sai were at. He frowned in consideration. ' _If the battle's over, the who's the winner? It's more possible that it's Orochimaru. Even if he's been trained by Jiraiya-sama, I highly doubt that Naruto can take out an S-class nuke-nin like Orochimaru.'_ Yamaro's eyes widened. ' _If Naruto's been defeated then we need to hurry.'_

Yamato turned to Sakura and Sai with a sense of urgency. "We need to go. Naruto-san has most likely been defeated by Orochimaru. We need to get to him as soon as possible."

Sakura nodded. "Hai taicho. I have enough chakra to give him medical attention."

The jonin gave Sai a commanding look. "I need you to paint some ink birds and track Orochimaru so my wood clone can follow. Our mission can still succeed."

"Of course." Sai swiftly painted ink birds while Yamao created a wood clone. The birds took to the sky while the clone followed. The jonin made a wooden bridge and the Konoha shinobi quickly crossed.

By the time they found Naruto, he was in the center of of intricate golden seals. Orochimaru was standing not far from him, weaving his fingers through dozens of hand signs. Once he stopped, he slammed his pale hands at the edge of the seals and Naruto was encased in golden light.

"Naruto!" Sakura screamed. The kunoichi lunged toward her teammate although she was stopped by Yamato. He made mutliple wooden tendrils to grab the jinchurriki but they passed through his body when it started to dissolve into a shower of gold.

Orochimaru smirked. "At least he won't be a thorn in my side any longer." The sannin dissapeared into a puff of smoke. Sakura fell to her knees in shock before she crawled to where Naruto was previously was. Yamato watched sadly as she kept reating 'no' before thinking, ' _What am I going to tell Tsunade-sama and senpai?'_

Sai narrowed his eyes. _'Danzo-sama will not be pleased when he hears about this.'_ He tilted his head when a metallic object that peeked out of some dust had caught his eye. "Sakura, beside you." The medic nin turned beside her and saw an elegant deep red key. The handle looked like two intertwinging fox tails, encircling a red swirl lined with black. The swirl was exactly like the one on the back of Naruto's trackjacket. Sakura closed her hand around it and held the key close to her chest. After a few moments, the same thought crossed the trios's minds, ' _What now?'_

 **UNKNOWN PLACE**

Naruto Uzumaki awoke with a groan. Suprisingly, he felt rejuvinated . Which was strange since he used the kyuubi's chakra and had been bitten by Orochimaru's snake. He opened his eyes and cursed. His eyes scanned the open areas around him. Outside of the open walls was a weird celestial sky filled with glowing, irredescent stars and planets. The open room also allowed him to see a multitude of silver-white staircases connecting his room to other ones.

"How the hell am I going to get back to Konoha now?" Naruto grumbled before he fell back on the the extremely soft bed. But when he did, a sharp pain shot up his back. "What the..." Blue eyes widened with horror after he swiveled around to see nine, long red-orange tails tipped with white. He reached under the cream pants he was dressed in to feel all the tails' bases coming from his lower back. He reached up to run his fingers through his hair. "All I need is a matching set of..." Naruto cut himself off when his fingers two furry upright ears. After hesitantly giving them a gentle tug, a horrified scream burst through his mouth.

...

"So I'm basically going to be someone's tool for them to use as the please if they get my key?" Naruto growled, his hands tightened around the aforementiomed key. Behind him, his tails lashed to accent his anger.

The massive spirit before him with a rather prominent mustache shook his head. "It's not always like that, old friend. Celestial mages of today just don't have the same understanding and respect for us as they did in the past. All you need to do is to find the right person."

Naruto arched his eyebrow and gave him a disbelieving look. "Look Mustache Man,"

"That's the Celestial Spirit King." Interjected a humanoid goat-man.

"Look Mustache Man," Naruto repeated after rolling his eyes at the goat-man. "I'm not going don't want to be used by anyone. Where I come from, I'm a ninja. Ninja are used as tools by the people who hire them to kill, steal, and array of other things. I _refused_ to be someone's tool then and I _refuse_ to be one now."

The Celestial King gave a warm laugh, startling Naruto. "You don't have to worry about that anymore. When a celestial mage finds your key and opens your gate, you choose to make a contract with them. Though most spirits forget about that option."

"Oh," Naruto loosened his grip on his key and showed the Celestial Spirit King his key. "How would someone summon me if I have this?"

"Well old friend, you could always just drop your key in Earthland, where the mages are." The Celestial King chuckled at Naruto's horrified face. "Or you could entrust one of the contracted spirits to find you a good summoner."

"Do I _have_ to have a summoner?" Naruto grumbled.

"It's nice to have something to do to pass the time. Enternity is a long time; you _are_ immortal. You know that, right?" Commented a long, blue haired meremaid.

"What?!" Naruto shouted. "I don't want to live forever. What about my friends?! My home?!" Immortality was something Naruto never could understand why people wanted. They would see all their loved ones grow old and die, and they could never join them in the afterlife. That's something Naruto never wanted, but ironically, now he had it.

"You will simply outlive them if you see them again. There's nothing I can do to change that for you, old friend."

" _If_ I see them again?"

The king gave Naruto a sad look. "I don't know what world or deminsion you come from. And when I do find it, it will take me a while to craft a key to give you a doorway to your home. I don't know how much time passed between here and there."

Naruto nervously ran his fingers through one of his tails. "So what do I do now?"

"If I may," The meremaid interjected. "My summoner is a very kind girl. She would happily care for your key for you. It would help take your mind off of things."

"If it will clear my hear head, then sure." _'It couldn't possibly get any worse._ '

...

Naruto curiously stared at the teenager that sat diagonally from him. Her feet were submerged in the water of the lake. Aquarius had _refused_ to be summoned in anything smaller. The meremaid had threatened murder if it happened.

"I think we would make great friends." The blonde haired girl offered with a warm smile. "And since you are a ninja, you could teach me some things."

"All my techniques require chakra, which I don't have any longer..." Naruto sadly trailed off.

"I'm sorry for mentioning it. Aqarius told me that you can't return to your home at the moment. I know you want to return there when you finally get the chance, but I think you should make the best of this oppurtunity and have some fun." She wickedly grinned. "And when you get back to your home, you'll have some fun stories to tell."

Naruto tilted his head in confusion. "I don't understand why you want me to form a contract with me so bad. I really haven't gotten a good grasp on any of my abilities yet. Eventually, I do want to go home. So, what would be the point. Naruto's eyes were watching a few emotions cloud the other blonde's chocolate eyes.

She surprised him with another warm smile. "Because it sounds like you really could use a friend. I'd be happy to be your friend, even if you're going to eventually leave." She paused before thrusting her hand out. "So shall we make a contract, Mr. Naruto Uzumaki?"

Naruto hesitated before shaking her hand. He gave her a shaky smile. "Alright, Miss Layla Heartfilia."

* * *

 **(A/N: So this yet another one of new stories. I haven't decided if this is going to be a one-shot or a full length story. So tell me what you think.)**


	2. A Piece of Naruto dies

**Years Later...**

"I'm so very sorry." She repeated. Her eyes still trained away from his face.

Naruto looked at Layla with a sad look. "It's alright Ms. Layla. I understand your reasoning." The mage gently took his hand. He gave her hand a reassuring squeeze.

"I know but I was mostly expecting you to be more angry with me. With all this time we spent together and I never told you..." Layla felt a slight sting at the corners of her eyes. "I guess I felt guilty because you've told me essentially everything about yourself and I never told you I was dying. I'm sorry.

Naruto sat on Layla's bed and pulled her into a soothing hug. She buried her face into his blazer and softly cried. He gingerly rubbed her back. "It's alright Lay-chan. I know you had no intention of hurting me."

Layla gave a watery laugh before wiping her eyes. "You're such a kind soul, Naru-kun."

"You are too, Ms. Layla." A playfull smile appeared on his face. "Unlike your evil tail and ear pulling daughter."

She lightly smacked Naruto on the arm while giving a delicate laugh. "Leave my daughter alone, she's only six."

"My former sensei was chunin at that age. Never underestimate a six-year-old Ms. Layla." Layla laughed harder at solemn expression on Naruto's face combined with his serious tone of voice.

After Layla composed herself, she gave Naruto a warm hug. "You are such a good friend."

"I know." Naruto simply said. Layla merely rolled her eyes.

"Anyway, thank you for forgiving me. I just need one more thing from you. A serious look was now on the celestial mage's face.

Naruto looked over her in worry. "What is it, Ms. Layla?"

"What do you want me to do with your key? I won't be able to summon you to your home or keep your key safe any longer. So, do you want me to contact a trustworthy celestial mage or is there something you want done?"

Naruto closed his eyes and sighed. "I honestly don't know what to do." He looked at Layla. "How much time do you have left?"

"Around four months."

"Then I will make a decision within two." He murmured. "If the Evil Tail and Ear Puller was a few years older, I would just have you give it her. I wouldn't hesitate about that. But she is young..."

"Really? I'm sure you would make Lucy a powerful mage."

"Of course I would. I'm sure I could help Lu-change use her evil powers for good." Layla rolled her eyes while giving hm another smack on the arm.

"Oh hush you."

...

Lucy curiously peered at the two small, cherry wood boxes. Both of them had her mother's spirit's name engraved into it golden lettering. Her mother had placed two necklaces inside each of them.

"Mama, why are you giving these to Naruto? He's mean." She puffed her cheeks out in annoyance at the memories of his mean pranks.

Layla smile in amusement. "Oh is he now?"

"Yeah. He's mean and traps me in weird... what's the word...illo...silk's." Lucy muttered, trying to figure what she wanted to say.

"Illusions?" Layla offered gently.

Lucy vigorouslu nodded. "Illusions. He shows me weird things. One time, I got chased by a giant pink cupcake."

Layla pressed her lips together to surpress her laughter. "I'm sure that's only because you tug at his ears and tails."

"But they're soft and snuggly!"

"And tugging at them hurts him."

Lucy gave her mother a startled look. "I...I...It does?"

"Yes sweetheart, it does."

Tears welled in Lucy's choclate eyes. "Mama summon him so I can say sorry. I didn't mean to hurt him."

Layla patted the spot next to her on the sofa. The young girl sat next to her and looked at her with a remorseful look. "Unfortunately, I can't summon Naruto at the time."

The girl tilted her head. "But whyyyy?" A freightened look appeared on her face. "Can you not summon him because he hates me and doesn't want to be here?" Streams of tears trailed from her eyes. Layla gently brushed them away with her thumbs.

"Naruto isn't mad at you darling. I can only summon him on certain days." Layla carefully explained.

"Oh. When can summon him?"

"I can promise you he'll be here Saturday. In fact, how about you give him those two necklaces to him. I know it would make him very happy."

Chocolate brown eyes lit up. "Really?"

"Most deffinately."

...

Tears pricked at the corners of Naruto's eyes. He roughly swallowed the lump that formed in his throat. Layla was deffinately his dearest friend. Naruto ran his fingers over the silver emblem of his old home. Layla had had two specially made necklaces fashioned for him. One was a replica of the Shodaime's necklace, which had been destroyed along with his hitai when he was transported to the Celestial World. The replica was made out of pale green jade, which was bordered by two pearls on each side. The other necklace was a sterling silver replica of his village's symbol. Next to it, was a garnite fire symbol, like the one the respresented the Fire Country. It instantly made him think about jiji telling him about the Will of Fire. And to make the gift even more heartfelt, Lucy had given them to him with an apology for yanking his ears and tails. The little Heartfilia had latched onto his waist and hadn't let go since.

"Layla... you really shouldn't have." He breathed after a while.

The celestial mage gave him smile. "You deserve it. I wanted to do one last thing for my dear friend." She opened her arms, encouraging the spirit to hug her. The fox spirit rest his head on her shoulder and started to softly cry. Layla tensed in shock. "N-Naruto, why are-"

"Please don't leave me." He whispered. "I don't know how I'll live without you. I don't want to be alone again." He relaxed when Layla rubbed his back.

"I'm so sorry Naruto. I don't want to leave you either. I would never leave you like this but..."

"I know." Naruto whispered. Blue eyes darkened with sadness. "I just don't want to be alone again."

"You won't be. I'm sure the other celestial spirits will help you through this."

"I know but... I just don't want to lose my best friend again." Layla flinched at the implied mention of Sasuke.

"I'm sorry." She repeated.

...

"I'm sorry Lay-chan." Naruto solemnly said, doing his best to keep his composure. "He refused to be here."

"If I cannot see my husband one last time then I will see my daughter. Will you please get Lucy?" Her tired brown eyes accented her pleading tone. "And hurry."

"Of course." Naruto swiftly left Layla's room and hurried down the mansion's corridors. He stopped in front of Lucy's door and gently knocked before entering. Lucy was laying on her side with a stuffed bear her arms. Her eyes were distant before focusing on him.

"Is Mama any better?" She whisered before she sat up.

Naruto sadly shook his head 'no'. "She wants to see you though."

"Alright," She hopped her bed and walked up to Naruto. "Naruto?" He dropped down to one knee. "Will Mama get any better?"

The celestial spirit's mouth opened and closed, his words caught in his throat. "I'm not sure, Lu-chan." He gently took the girl's free hand and led her to her mother's room.

Lucy caught sight of her bedridden mother and ran over to her. Naruto helped Layla sit up.

"Hello my darling. I've missed you." She gently ran her fingers through Lucy's hair.

"I missed you too, Mama." Lucy gave Layla a balefull look. "Mama, will you get any better? Naruto said he wasn't sure."

"Everything will be alright, sweetheart."

"But Mama, you're sick. How can everything be fine?"

"Because everything works out in the end." Lucy simply hugged her mother tighter.

Not long after, Lucy fell asleep. "Do you think I should tell her that I'm going to die?"

Naruto took a seat at her side. He mulled over her words before giving a soft reply of, "I think you should have earlier, but now it's too late. It would hurt her like it would hurt Jude if you told her now."

"I see." Her voice held a hint of a forlorn undertone.

"As I have told you many of times, I will respect your decisions no matter what."

Layla gave a soft laugh. "Thank you for that. I'm sorry I put you in this situation."

"It's alright. I'd do anything for you."

A comfortable silence settled between them before the former mage murmured, "Naruto, I feel really tired right now. I... I think that boost you gave me wore off."

Dread settled in Naruto's chest. Earlier in the day, Layla had told him she knew she was going to die that day. He imbued a bit of magic into her to give her enough energy to last through the day and to give her final goodbyes. Naruto roughly swallowed. "Do you want me to force Jude here?"

She weakly shook her head. "That's alright." Naruto helped ease her back down. "Can you take Lucy back to her room?"

Naruto narrowed his eyes. "And leave you here to pass on alone? I don't think so." He moved Lucy next to Layla before taking a seat next to Layla on her bed. She layed her head against his arm and mover her hand to weakly grab Naruto's. He gently took it and gently rubbed the back of it.

"Layla," He softly began, eyes blankly staring straight ahead. "I'll be sure to watch over Lucy. I'll be sure to turn her into a respectable celestial mage.

"I know you will. And Naru-kun?"

Naruto looked at Layla and his heart broke. The light in his best friend's eyes had nearly faded. She looked tired and sickly with her pale skin and heavy dark circles. But still she managed to give him a warming smile. He couldn't help but return it. "Yeah, Lay-chan?"

"It was _honor_ to be the guardian of your key and your first best friend in Fiore. I hope you get to make new friends. And I hope you get to return to your old home and see your old friends. Goodbye friend." Her chocolate eyes watered with her unshed tears.

Naruto blinked, clearing his own eyes of tears. "Thank you, Ms. Layla. It too was an honor to stand by your side and fight with you. I only wish we could have had more adventures together. I'm glad to have known you and thank you for being my best friend." Tears were now heavily sliding down Naruto's cheeks. Layla had taken her last breath and died with a smile on her face.

...

Naruto stared at Jude Heartfilia with a critical look on his face. Questions were racing through his mind. "Why did you call me here?"

The grief-stricken man had refused to turn around. His attention was solely on the waves crashing into the cliff. Jude frowned before asking, "You knew, didn't you? You knew Lay- _she_ was dying didn't you?"

Naruto hesitate before giving a truthful, "Yeah, I did."

Jude whirled around, giving him a hatefilled glare. "Why didn't you say anything to me?! I could have saved her!"

Naruto sadly shook his head. "No you couldn't have. She opened some gate without all of 12 Zodiac Keys. She knew what the consequences of it were."

"I don't believe you." Jude hissed.

"Then I don't what to tell you."

Jude's eyes somehow became even more hatefilled. "I'll make you pay, you demon fox." He pulled out Naruto's key, that he had stolen from the maid safekeeping it for Lucy until she was older, dangled it over the edge of the cliff. "I warded the mansion with runes before preventing you from summoning yourself."

"Jude no-" But the man dropped it into the awaiting ocean. Jude strode past Naruto as the blonde dropped to his knees in pure horror.

* * *

 **(A/N: I've decided to continue this story. I'm still drafting the plotline for this so I don't know if I'll regularly update this. As for Naruto of the Raging Storms, I'm sort of stuck with this story arc. So I'll update _that_ one when I finish writing the plotline for the story arc and finish a few chapters. Anyhoo, I hope you enjoyed this chapter.)**


End file.
